


It's All Fun and Games( Until Someone Winds Up Naked on Buzznet)

by shihadchick



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Always a girl, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer would totally make a joke about timing, and how she clearly doesn't have any right now, but that's an embarrassing thing for a drummer to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to [](http://not-nele.livejournal.com/profile)[**not_nele**](http://not-nele.livejournal.com/) and [](http://elucreh.livejournal.com/profile)[**elucreh**](http://elucreh.livejournal.com/) for betas, and to not-in-fandom-yet (I hope it's a yet!) [](http://katrin.livejournal.com/profile)[**katrin**](http://katrin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jamethiel-bane.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamethiel_bane**](http://jamethiel-bane.livejournal.com/) for audiencing and unsticking me at various points despite that fact.

* * *

"So, does it ever get awkward to be out on the road and living with a girl?"

Jon rolls her eyes and glances significantly at her watch as the journalist asks, not even ten minutes into the half hour allotted. The shitty thing is that no matter how long they've been around, how long they've been out on tour, they still always, _always_ get asked, and if it's not that question, it's a variation on it, the juvenile insinuations and questions about "if you had to, who would you...?"

Experience has shown that either you get mad about it (which, okay, Spencer still can't quite resist sometimes, because people are _infuriating_ and no one should have to put up with this crap), or you start finding ways to make it funny. Or, okay, if you're Gerard Way you give the journalist a ten-minute lecture on Feminism 101 which, okay, pretty much everyone thinks is awesome, but does sort of cut into the time they have to talk about their actual music, and also, Spencer thinks privately, it really just doesn't sound quite the same in Ryan's voice.

"Eight minutes, forty two seconds," Jon says in a low tone, just for Spencer to hear, and they exchange a look and snicker, and the journalist at least has the grace to look sheepish, correct herself and says, "girls, sorry, Spencer, Jon- look, my editor gave me the questions, I'm sure you're sick of hearing that by now, let's just move on, shall we?"

Spencer has never, ever answered that other question honestly, and the answer hasn't changed since she and Ryan started the band, anyway.

Her band has, though.

* * *

Most people are too couth - or maybe just a little too wary of going one step too far, because Brendon can, and will, and HAS sicced Zack on people in the past - but no one has ever out and out actually asked a couple of questions. Not on the record, at any rate. Pete being nosy totally does not count.

Of course, that was no one right up until, oh, _now_.

"So, have you ever accidently seen one of the guys naked, Spencer?" asks a very, very unwise journalist.

Spencer just glares.

Brendon and Jon snort and Ryan looks kind of pissy, actually, and oh god, if there's video from this it's going to be all over youtube in, like, an hour and Spence knows exactly what people are going to make of that.

Seriously, her life is just not funny sometimes.

Of _course_ Spencer's seen Ryan naked. They grew up together, it's kind of really not a big deal. The total opposite. And she's seen Brendon naked, because for a dude who grew up religious, Brendon has, like, no shame whatsoever, and will in fact dance around the bus shaking his _naked ass_ until someone throws something or yells at him. Okay, so 'someone' is usually Spencer, but hey. She has principles. And they include not having to look at Brendon's ass except when he's in front of her drums singing.

"Actually," Ryan drawls, evenly as always, "it's a far more interesting question if you ask it the other way--" and then Spencer and Jon both go for the joint death glare and associated dramatic looks, and the reporter looks embarrassed and drops the subject like it grew claws (which it totally did, Ryan Ross is a fucking Jedi Master of deflection, and Spencer is going to have to buy him ice cream or something, because he's managed to get the question dropped without suspicion, and without even telling any kind of lie).

Because by this stage pretty much her entire band has seen Spencer naked too, and nowhere near as innocently as she's seen Ryan and Brendon. It's almost as if they have some kind of radar, actually. A little beeper that goes off in their heads and says, 'hey, Spence is about to finally get some this tour, and if you go interrupt her now not only will you get an eyeful, but she'll totally be too embarrassed to do anything but hide in her bunk for the next twelve hours'.

If she was just a little bit more paranoid she'd think they were doing it to keep her wound up for the shows, but pretty much Spencer is just sure that her luck really is that good.

It was bad enough when Ryan walked into the back lounge when Gabe Saporta had one hand up her skirt (so she mostly wears jeans, but sometimes a skirt is just easier, you know?) and her bra was hanging off her elbows.

It was definitely _worse_ when Brendon and Ryan slunk around a corner and found her pressed up against the side of the bus with Nate's hands on her hips, kneeling between her legs and biting up her thigh, and damnit, she'd heard he gave really good head, too. It just wasn't fair.

Although the worst - definitely, because even compared to Pete's example she couldn't bring anything more embarrassing down on herself, right? - was when she'd thought she was going to have the bus to herself for the afternoon, and so maybe she and Greta had been hanging out (it wasn't 'girl talk', it was just sometimes they liked to hang out and talk about boys. And girls. And maybe make out a little bit when that got boring.) And so maybe Spencer had spent the last three months on and off sticking her tongue down Greta Salpeter's throat with no one the wiser (except Ryan, who clearly didn't count), and so maybe she should've been expecting her luck to run out.

She just wasn't expecting it to happen while she was going down on Greta.

She thought they'd locked the door, for one thing.

Brendon had swooned dramatically and covered his eyes, Ryan had- okay, Ryan had pretty much done the same thing, and Zack had just rolled his eyes and said "jeez, Smith, can't you keep it in your pants?", which was manifestly unfair since it was the lot of them who were keeping her pants on. They were like a walking, talking, singing chastity belt. With eyeliner.

Pretty much the only person who hadn't walked in on her - and god, she was way too thankful for this, and for reasons that she really wasn't comfortable examining too closely - was Jon.

See, it's not that Spencer sleeps around. She really doesn't. She's careful about who she hooks up with, she doesn't do anything terribly risky, and at least if she sticks to other people on the label then no one has to worry about embarrassing posts on buzznet, or in the tabloids.

The fact that she knows none of them are going to fall for her is just a bonus.

* * *

"So, Jon, it must be nice not being the only girl in the band this time around. Do the two of you hang out and do girly stuff?"

Jon blinks, and says slowly, "Spence takes me shoe-shopping sometimes?"

There's a pause while Spencer, the woman from Cosmo - and seriously, _Cosmo_, Spencer is so not over that, and she'd really like to start talking about _music_, oh, any time now - and Jon all look down at Jon's shoes. At the scruffy flipflops she pretty much lives in, tucked under too-long jeans and a loose shirt.

Spencer's grin is pure evil as she drawls "Jon's kind of a slow learner."

Jon is actually one of the most insightful people Spencer has ever met. She might look all zen and chilled out and easy-going on the surface, but under that she's wicked smart, and way more observant than people give her credit for. Spencer thinks it's maybe because she hides a lot of that behind the lens of her camera, but still. Jon is kind of creepy with the knowing things, sometimes, and she's the one that everyone goes to when they get their heart trodden on a little.

Spencer has no idea how Jon didn't realise that Spencer kind of fell for her almost as soon as they met, but it's one secret she's happy to keep to herself. Lusting from afar is bad enough, if Jon knew- if Jon knew, she'd be _kind_ about it, and then, well, then Spencer would pretty much just have to shoot herself. Or go hide in the woods with Brendon and write the most emo songs that no one will ever hear. Ryan would totally come get both of them once she had it out of her system, and Brendon, if occasionally tactless and way too energetic way too early, is also pretty much the most awesome sympathetic ear ever.

It's a little fucked up that Spencer has a plan for how she'll deal with Jon rejecting her before she's even ever found out about the whole hopeless crush thing, but she just likes to think of it as being practical.

* * *

"Soooo, Spence," Brendon asks, sidling up and plastering himself along her side on the couch, and she should've known he wasn't going to let this go so easily, "how come you never said you were into girls, huh?"

"Because I like the idea of not spending the rest of our career answering questions about how _interesting_ it is that half my band are gay?"

"Three quarters," Brendon corrects her, and Spence can't help it, she knows her eyebrows are heading towards her hairline.

"What, Ryan finally caved?"

"Ryan totally wants me for my awesome bod," Brendon tells her, eyes big and sincere, "except, no, this week he's still straight. I meant Jon, actually."

It's Spencer's turn to stare.

"Ha ha, Bren, really funny."

"What? No, really, I thought- you didn't _know_?"

"What's there to know?" Spencer is wishing she hadn't had that hot dog. Actually, Spencer is wishing she hadn't had lunch full stop, because her stomach is twisting in a way that really, really can't be good for her. Jon is _straight_, Jon's always been straight, Jon was fooling around with Tom way back when, Jon was-

"...totally dating this really cute girl in Chicago, didn't you meet her? She was at the last show we did there."

Oh god. Spencer had just thought they were really good friends. Not the kind of friends who would stick their tongues down each other's throats and do naked things together friends. Spencer has had a few of those kinds of friends, she would've thought she'd recognise it.

Spencer's poker face is apparently _for shit_, too, because Brendon is going impossibly wider-eyed and staring right at her, and oh god, yeah, she's doomed.

"Spencer Smith! You had no idea! Ha, for once I'm not the last to know something!" And then Brendon fucking cha-chas out of the kitchen, and Spencer is left staring meditatively at the coffee she doesn't even want any more while she tries to figure out if it was better when she thought Jon was straight and thus completely out of bounds, rather than into girls, and just not interested.

She burns her tongue on the coffee when she tries to drown her sorrows without remembering to let it cool off a bit first.

 

* * *

Brendon makes faces at her the entire time they're on the drumline that night, and Spencer totally wants to get mad at him, but it's _Brendon_, and in less than a minute she's laughing at him and making faces back.

She brushes past Jon on her way back to her kit, and Jon grins at her too, and it's not worth the effort it would take to quash the warmth that sends through her. She smiles back, knocks their shoulders together, and beats out the intro for the next song without letting the grin fade.

The show is a good one, and the euphoria is still bouncing through them afterwards - Brendon and Ryan are both fidgeting, feet tapping a half measure apart, and Spencer knows she's tapping out complementary beats on her thighs, powered by pure adrenaline, and none of them can stop laughing, teasing, throwing jokes and towels around with equal abandon.

Brendon calls first shower and vanishes, while Jon - clearly filled with goodwill for all mankind, oh, and maybe a little beer as well - whirls from person to person, hugging indiscriminately. She lands beside, well, really more 'on' Spencer on the couch, and snuggles in without hesitation.

"So, Greta..." she trails off invitingly, and Spencer bites her tongue but replies lightly, "No, _Spencer_," and takes the bottle out of Jon's hand, making a show of checking what the alcohol content is. Trying not to let herself focus too much on how Jon feels pressed snugly up against her side like that, because there are levels of pathetic, thank you very much, and that's an elevator Spencer does not want to get on. Thinking that Jon smells good all post-show and sweaty like that is the equivalent of pressing the call button, but a girl can only scrape together so much will-power at a time.

"Sure you haven't had too much of this, Walker?"

Jon totally isn't buying that, and nudges her knee into Spencer's hip.

"Oh, come on. Seriously, I have to hear the gossip third-hand? I thought we were buds, Spencer." She follows that with the patented Jon Walker puppydog eyes, and even though Spencer should clearly be plotting the most effective way to kill Brendon without putting herself out of a job, she kind of can't help but cave a little.

"We were just fooling around, that's all." It sounds lame even to her.

"Wow, that's so not what I heard." Jon tries some kind of leering eyebrow waggle, but it doesn't seem to sit quite right.

"Do I really want to know what you heard?"

"Probably not," Jon says cheerfully, "but you have to tell me. I didn't even think Greta, you know. Swung our way?" And wow, Spencer doesn't need to be the lyricist to hear that the question there was a lot more on "our" than it was for Greta.

"Greta." Spencer repeats, tonelessly.

Jon squirms in a way that is definitely endangering Spencer's kidneys and refuses to meet her eyes. "Okay. You. Just- I'm in your band, I kind of thought these are the kind of things we're meant to know about each other." Which is so blatantly unfair that Spencer can't help replying, even though this is so not the place for this discussion. Not that any place would have been good, but.

"Oh, like the way I was meant to know about you?"

"Spence. Everyone knows about me. It's not like it's some big secret, 'oh, hey, by the way, JWalk does chicks too, did you hear?'"

The post-show high has definitely gone now, and Spencer just feels tired, and gross, and _stupid_, which she kind of hates more than anything. Which probably goes a long way to explaining why she gets up without saying another word to Jon, without watching the way she goes sprawling on the couch because Spencer is _not paying attention_, and the way she bulls past Ryan and takes the next shower. The hot water does nothing for the tension locking up what feels like every muscle in her back.

She manages to avoid Jon the entire way to the hotel, and she manages to avoid talking to Ryan, too, which is possibly even more impressive, though by the look on his face she's probably got about an hour before the inevitable bitch-out. If she felt an ounce less shitty she'd almost be looking forward to it, because people go on about how much she does for Ryan, and, okay, yeah, maybe there's a little truth with that, whatever, but it's always a little easier to take things after Ryan's kicked her ass a bit in turn. He's the bluntest person she knows (Spencer doesn't think looking in the mirror counts, there), and sometimes that's just what she needs.

What she doesn't expect is to get to the hotel and have Ryan take a keycard and announce blandly that he's rooming in with Brendon tonight.

Spencer's look of betrayal should win fucking _awards_.

Ryan is somehow completely unmoved, and manages to imply without moving a single muscle, as they all crowd into the elevator, that she needs to get over herself and _fix this_, now. Spencer pretty much just wonders what the chances are that she can hide in the bathroom all night.

* * *

"You know, Spencer, if you were any one else I'd just figure it was internalised homophobia and I'd throw a shoe at you and move on, but I kind of don't think that whatever problem you have with me right now is about me liking girls in general."

Spencer keeps right on flicking through her magazine and pretending like she hasn't heard a word. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is totally an acceptable time to start acting like a grown up again.

Jon is clearly not on board with this schedule, though, because she won't shut up.

"Which means it's either something totally unrelated and you're just taking it out on me - except you're not that kind of a bitch, usually - or that it's something about the girls I like in particular that's bothering you."

Spencer maybe nearly rips the page she's turning.

"Am I getting warmer?"

"Maybe," Spencer says grudgingly, and wow, she definitely hadn't meant to do that.

"You want to give me some kind of hint, then? Animal, mineral, vegetable?"

Spencer's look of horror isn't feigned in the slightest. "Oh god, I think you've been hanging out with Pete for way too many years. Aren't you supposed to ask 20 questions next?"

"Would it take twenty?" Jon's expression is far too sympathetic.

Spencer bites her lip. Oh god.

"...do you like me, check yes or no?" It sounds almost like a quote, like an echo of something, and Jon sounds way, way more uncertain (younger) than Spencer is used to hearing.

"Um."

The bed dips as Jon sits down next to her, carefully not-quite touching.

"Is that an 'um', as in, 'no, i'm trying to find a way to reject you without screwing up our working relationship', or an 'um', sounds like 'yes please, and if we could stop talking about feelings and make out that would be pretty keen'?"

"Pretty keen? Who says pretty _keen_?"

"Shut up, I was watching-- that really didn't sound like a 'no', Spence."

"I really didn't think you were interested," Spencer says, and she is not breathless, thank you very much.

"You really weren't paying very close attention, then," Jon replies, leaning closer, totally unfairly distracting Spencer with how very, very pretty her eyes were up close, "because I didn't think I was all that subtle. I didn't think _you_ were interested."

"Yeah, well," Spencer says, breaking, reaching out to tug Jon right up against her, lips brushing lightly against hers as she breathes out, "ditto."

* * *

And apparently, hooking up with Jon doesn't do anything at all to improve Spencer's luck, because within the next two days, they get caught making out no less than four times.

By three different people.

Jon thinks it's hilarious (Spencer thinks she'll probably stop thinking it's so funny if it starts looking like they'll never get to have sex _ever again_ without an audience); Ryan makes droll comments but looks quietly pleased, and Spencer is more than certain he's congratulating himself for it, which- okay, maybe a little. But still. It's the principle of the matter. Brendon just goes from zero to planning their hordes of adopted children ("are you kidding me, Brendon? No. We're not even getting a cat together yet." "I already _have_ a cat," Jon adds helpfully.), and seems to think it is, god help them all, 'cute'. Spencer just points out that if he says anything about them on stage he'll be wearing her bass drum, and then has to chase him round the bus again (while Ryan and Jon laugh, the traitors), because Brendon has never turned down the opportunity for a good cower-dramatically scene, and they should all know by now that Spencer is totally not joking about threats like that.

"You'll pay for this later, Ross," Spencer promises him, and adds over her shoulder - damn, Brendon's gotten sneakier or something, he didn't use to be able to eel into the top bunk and no man's land quite that smoothly - "and don't think you're getting away with it either, _Jonquil_," and she doesn't even need to look to know that Jon's got her head in her hands and is chanting "I love my parents" over and over. There are only about six people who can get away with using Jon's full name to her face and live, and Spencer really does enjoy being one of them. Not even William gets to do that, because Jon is _scary_ when she wants to be.

The poor innocent tech who finds them the third time doesn't really say much of anything, just stammers an apology and disappears in record time, but that might have something more to do with the amount of skin Jon had been showing. Spencer's not sure whether she should be mad that someone else got to see Jon half-naked or just smug about how hot the girl she's with is, and comes down (admittedly with Jon's enthusiastic and very distracting assistance) on the side of the latter. Plus, it's kind of nice to not be the naked blushing one for a change.

 

* * *

The ninth time Brendon walks in on them they are just making out (lazily, with Spencer pressed up against the dressing room wall, where anyone could see them, because they're going to be _good_ and not do more than that, and Jon is using her hips and shoulders to just hold Spencer there, which she really didn't expect she'd be able to do, and certainly didn't think would be as hot as it is).

"You're going to scar me for life one of these days," he tells them seriously, and about-faces back into the corridor.

"Tell us when it's safe to come get ready for our SHOW!" he adds, yelling from the other side of the closed door, and Spencer giggles hotly against Jon, and pulls her hand back just in time from where it's trying (totally without her conscious direction! and in no way her responsibility!) to slide up the back of Jon's dress shirt.

* * *

The tenth time Brendon and Ryan walk in on them is deja vu all over again.

Spencer freezes up in instinctive horror and waits for the glitch in the matrix to go away already, while Jon swears and twists under her, grabbing frantically for the rug off the back of the couch.

"I swear," Spencer says intently, not even looking at Ryan or Brendon, "I think that door's possessed. I know I fucking locked it."

She's kind of speaking to Jon's bellybutton, as an inevitable result of the activity that the rest of their band has so kindly interrupted.

"Um," Jon says, before she's interrupted by Brendon's mournful complaint of "god, Ry, seriously, what is this? The nothing rhymes with cunnilingus tour?"

Spencer chokes. Jon cracks up.

They can hear Ryan and Brendon both giggling from the other side of the bus door after it slams shut again.

Spencer lets her head fall onto Jon's stomach as she snickers helplessly, Jon shaking with laughter underneath her, and she just smiles as Jon's fingers smooth the hair back off her face, breathing warm and uneven.

"So, awkward, huh?" Jon asks, drawling a little around the leftover giggles.

"Worth it," Spencer answers, and is deeply, thoroughly grateful all over again that Jon Walker said yes to her band.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely self-indulgent sequel; partially chat-fic, partially prose.   
> Warnings: Implied light (very very light!) bondage in this part only, also a little bit of piercing kink, or at least what feels like the lead up to same.

**me:** All I have of that [the girl fic sequel] in words rather than images is something like "if Spencer stopped to think about it in a self-examining sort of way, she'd have to admit that she and Jon tend to have a pretty vanilla sex life. For the most part, anyway. Except Spencer doesn't really think about it that way, or at least, when she does think about sex with Jon, it's more that she thinks about _sex with Jon_ and that leads more to crossing her legs a lot and then having to drag Jon into secluded corners or dimly-lit closets to get it out of her system, and maybe they're not entirely all that vanilla after all. But Spencer does know she never gets the slightest bit bored."

And then there was a lot of gratuitious sex, at which point i just got distracted by the mental images.

> **me:** do you want the overly detailed (ie, graphic) vague thematic outline of the spencer/jon thoughts?  
> **Kat:** No, graphic girl on girl porn sounds like a terrible plan.  
> **me:** *senses sarcasm*

**me:** Okay, so. Spencer, for all that she's dated guys and likes sleeping with them (really likes it, in some cases, and Gabe is a smug bastard sometimes, damnit), and all that kind of thing, well, she's actually not all that invested in actual penetrative sex. There's other things she'd rather do in bed with girls, and especially with Jon. Jon - despite having, as she puts it, not been within sniffing distance of a naked guy for the last four years (aside from Brendon, who doesn't count, because it's actively difficult to avoid seeing him naked, and, well, really, he _doesn't count_) - is actually the one who really gets off on it, to an extent that Spencer finds fascinating. They manage to sneak out one afternoon and invest in some toys (which Spencer tucks away very, very carefully, because while she's all for being open and unashamed, there's shit she just doesn't want other people - people who are stealing her t-shirts (thanks, Brendon) or going through her makeup (Ryan. Obviously.) to be touching, thank you very much.) They don't use them very often - fingers and mouths are quite sufficient unto their needs, really, but there are also occasions when Spencer gets to lay Jon out on a bed and drive her nuts with a strap-on.

Spencer loves the way Jon goes to pieces under her (or above her, or sometimes against a wall, but details, pah, whatever) when they fuck that way, and even if she can't exactly feel it, there's still more than enough sensory feedback from the way that Jon shudders and moans, tiny high whimpers as she digs her heels into Spencer's sides and arches her back. Spencer loves to kiss her neck and lick at her breasts while she's still moving her hips, sliding hard and deep inside Jon, angles she can't quite manage to juggle when it's just her fingers. And it's ridiculously hot to touch Jon anyway, any time; to run her palm over Jon's stomach and cup the swell of her hipbone, run her nails scratching over the dark hair at Jon's groin and slide them down to feel Jon open around the cool silicone of the toy, and Jon will curse her out and call her names before she comes in a shuddering mess, breathing hot and fast against Spencer's shoulder.

It's one of the things that makes Spencer really wish that she had Jon's eye with a camera, or less conception of how bad an idea it could be, because sometimes she wants nothing more than to film that for posterity, for herself to keep because Jon is amazing and beautiful and so, so, so fucking hot. Spencer really doesn't know how she got to be so lucky, but she's so not questioning it.

> **me:** I have possibly spent, seriously, entirely too much time thinking about those two in bed. And not [just] in the prurient thoughts way. Like, Spencer is totally the girl who would rather go down on a guy than have straight-out sex with him, because it's just more fun for her, and besides, she kind of maybe went through her first couple of boyfriends with the "no, really, my clit is _up here_" thing and sometimes she just doesn't really see the point of anything else.  
> **me:** WHY IS THIS MY PERSONAL CANON?? * amused and possibly a little worried *  
> **Kat:** I love your personal canon

**me:** i'm not as sure about Jon's history/what she's into, but mostly just that she really really really likes sleeping with Spencer and is pretty much floating on a cloud of awesome (...okay, and weed) for weeks at a time, because, seriously, _Spencer Smith_, Jesus, all those curves with the muscle and the attitude and a decidedly open mind when it comes to what you can do and where; Jon is pretty much doing her best to scar Tom for life with running updates of her quest to find out if it's actually possible to have too much sex.

(So far: not really, although there have been a couple of mornings-after where the two of them have felt a little... delicate.) All of which goes to explain why breasts are awesome, because you can totally have a lot of fun on a nothing-below-the-waist timeout, and Spencer actually seems to be a little more sensitive than Jon, or maybe it's more that Jon is kind of, well, fixated, because she sort of ends up attached to Spencer's chest quite often.

(It's not her fault Spencer's nipples get hard so easily or so obviously, and then Jon has to lick them, or rub her thumbs over them to make them flatten and then pop out again, and if her fascination wasn't quite so intensely carnal, it would almost be childish. Or that's what Spencer calls it, anyway. Jon just calls it appreciation of her girlfriend's natural assets. Spencer tells her that she feels objectified and Jon just replies "I'll do it harder, then" and then they degenerate into "your mom" jokes and shoving.

> **me:** hey, follow-on thought from earlier, on a scale of 1 - Canada, how self-indulgent is it for me to be thought-experimenting Jon(quil) thinking about maybe getting her nipples pierced? it seems like maybe a natural carry-on after the other thoughts, and it's not like the rest of their band isn't all tattooed (which, speaking of, oh, Brendon, honey. just- no.) and, um.  
> **Kat:** definitely not Canada-level indulgent and... well, I am not an impartial judge, in that nipple piercings and boobs and Jon are all things I enjoy.  
> **me:** *agrees!*

**me:** ...Spencer in my head totally wants to go along when Jon gets the piercings done, and she'll hold her hand but she's not looking - firstly because even if the piercing chick is straight, she's a little wiggy about other people getting to look at Jon's breasts (okay, so Spencer is a little possessive, whatever), and secondly because she wants to be able to get Jon alone later and see them for the first time as a fait accompli.

Jon's not normally terribly sensitive to touch there, or at least, she didn't use to be, but right after she gets the piercings done it's like she's found half a hundred entirely new nerve endings, and Spencer only brushes her finger lightly over the little metal bars, just exploring, and Jon shivers hard and has to bite back a moan, because, okay, she mostly did it for the aesthetic, and this is just _insane_. She can't wear a bra for a week because even that slight bit of pressure over the piercings is too much, the good kind of pain that means she kind of has to excuse herself and get clean underwear because it's just- god, sure, it's sore, but it also feels so good at the same time, it's like constant low-grade arousal. Even fitted shirts rub against her breasts enough to make her uncomfortable, and she borrows some of Zack's shirts for a couple of days until the sensation amps down a bit. Spencer just looking at her - okay, staring at her chest, naked or not - is also more than enough to get her squirmy and turned on, but if Jon's being fair, that state of affairs isn't entirely new.

And the other thing about the two of them in bed is, well, for all that it's usually Spencer fucking Jon (it just works for them, there's no weird boy-girl stereotype dynamic there or any shit like that, it just happens to be personal preference on both their parts), Spencer has kind of a thing for being held down. Not bondage, exactly, she just likes it when Jon pins her against a wall, or uses her weight to hold her down on the bed (and the little barbells in her nipples feel fucking good pressed up against Spencer's bare breasts too, as a matter of fact, although the idea of getting it done herself makes her a little light-headed, no matter how much Jon claims it didn't hurt that much).

It's not something Spencer saw coming at all, she only realised how much she likes it when Jon surprised her a few times, and it's not something she really asks for, ever. Jon just clicked pretty fast the first time that Spencer went pink and then pale, and came hard less than five minutes after Jon had her up against a wall with her hands in Spencer's pants. Jon is kind of the grand master of putting together points A through B and coming up with a line that winds through the lighter side of submissive tendencies.

**me:** They're half-way through their tour and Spencer's starting to get a little frayed around the edges - tired and over-worked, just too much going on at once - so Jon kicks Ryan and Brendon off the bus (they go pretty willingly, really, it's not like they can't make a pretty good guess as to why and "I don't want to see any more than I have to, honestly," Ryan assures Jon, looking long-suffering) and corners Spencer in the lounge. She's pouting on the couch and not watching the movie that's running. Jon sidles in and closes the door behind her, watching as Spencer looks up and then tries to act like she isn't paying any attention whatsoever.

"You busy?" Jon asks, knowing full well that she's not.

"Um," Spencer says, clearly torn between saying she is just to see what kind of stakes Jon's going to raise and telling the truth.

"Feel like killing some time?" Jon grins, and pulls her shirt over her head without even a moment's hesitation, hands resting on her hips while she surveys the scene. Spencer is blatantly staring (Jon had made Ryan take her shopping a few weeks ago in preparation for something just like this, and so not only is she wearing a completely impractical bra which is more mesh and ribbon and bright color and outright tease than it is actual support, she's also wearing matching underwear. Spencer can find out about those in a minute or two, though. For now, Jon's just going to enjoy having Spencer just about drooling on the spot, though it's entirely possible that part of that is simple shock - Jon doesn't normally go in for fancy lingerie at all, that's way more in Spencer's line. it's a pity they wear completely different cup sizes, actually, Jon would kind of like to have been able to just borrow some of Spencer's vast array of underclothing - it would've been faster and significantly less embarrassing than letting Ryan see her model way more frilly and lacy bits and pieces than she was entirely comfortable knowing existed. The way Spencer's biting her lip now kind of makes it all worth it, though.

> **Kat:** (omg, Jon likes practical bras. Jon, in fact, needs practical bras -- once she bought one without underwire and. well. it was embarrassing. Support is good.)  
> **me:** (YES. EXACTLY. ...y halo thar more personal canon i hadn't been aware of till now. oh man. Jon totally wants to be a sports bra kind of girl - they're easy! and practical! and you can wear them as shirts if it's hot! - except, yeah, thanks a lot genetics, because Jon kind of needs a degree of structural support or there's a pain and bounce factor. like, they're not huge or anything like that, just- bigger than anyone else in her band (read: Spencer's) or, in fact, in their part of the music industry. although possibly that's in large part also due to the industry's predilection for tiny skinny rail-like girls, most of whom give Jon an inescapable urge to feed them soup, because they're usually little and adorable and they need some more meat on their bones. Spencer just calls her a perve. Brendon has maybe had to separate them while they've been watching America's Next Top Model more than once, although he claims it's also because they both get too handsy when they disagree over the attractiveness and/or talent of the contestants.)

"And what kind of activities were you planning?" Spencer manages to ask, though her eyes haven't quite made it above Jon's neck yet. Since it's not like Spencer hasn't had her hands all over Jon's body more or less full time for the last six months, Jon's choosing to take this as a compliment, actually.

"Well," Jon trails off, hooking her fingers suggestively into the waistband of her jeans, "You could come help me out over here."

She's actually not entirely kidding on the helping her out front. Spencer's been in pissy avoid-everyone mode for the last two days, which means Jon hasn't had an orgasm with the assistance of anything other than her own two hands for the last sixty or so hours, and when she's actually on the road with her girlfriend - who she knows for a fact is not menstruating, ovulating or otherwise physically incapacitated in some way - that's just unacceptable.

"I see how it is," Spencer says mournfully, though she's starting to look a little interested (the hint of satin peeking out above Jon's jeans is probably helping her case there), "you only want me for sex."

"Well, yeah," Jon says, pretty comfortable in the knowledge that Spencer knows that's not really true, "you are a good fuck, Spence," and Spencer looks _horrified_ and then amused, and then she laughs and Jon grins back, because _success_, and then Spencer is off the couch and right in her space, shoving the jeans off her hips and ducking her head down to bite under Jon's ear where it never fails to make her whimper.

"So does that mean you ran off Ryan and Brendon so I can have you right here on the couch?" Spencer asks, predatory glint in her eyes as she toys with the elastic of Jon's underwear, dipping her fingertips just inside.

"Have me?" Jon repeats, slightly incredulous, and also a little worried about Spencer's recent viewing matter.

"Have hot monkey sex with you," Spencer corrects, and drags the mesh cup of Jon's bra down under the swell of her breast, not even bothering to unfasten it before leaning in to suck at her nipple, flicking the piercing with her tongue. Jon swallows back an embarrassing noise (okay, moan) and grabs at Spencer's head, the rest of her plan to Cheer Up Spencer with the Cunning Use of Sex kind of melting and falling out of her head.

"I had plans," she says sadly, and then "Ngggggggh," as Spencer's free hand curls under the leg of her panties, sliding over to find her clit and rubbing light circles teasingly around it, so that her hips jerk needily and Spencer laughs hot against her chest and sucks harder.

"Seriously, I was going to get you all hot and bothered," Jon complains, and then sort of forgets to be miffed when Spencer slides two fingers inside her, crooking them just right, and okay, so maybe Jon was thinking about this for a while before she got up the nerve to start it, and maybe just looking at Spencer gets her hot anyway, and so she's wet and ready as it is, and Spencer makes pleased little noises into her collarbone and works her hand harder, dragging her palm up over Jon's clit, sliding her fingers across the crease between hip and thigh, and then through the folds of her cunt, until Jon is squirming against her and trying to remember all the reasons why she was planning on making this good for Spencer and not just letting Spencer fuck her brains out instead.

"No, really," Jon manages to gasp out, "what do I have to do, tie you up?"

Spencer actually stills a little at that and looks interested. They haven't tried anything like that before, and Jon's not entirely sure how much it'll do for either of them, but it's worth the try. Although she's not exactly prepared and this doesn't seem like the sort of thing they should be MacGyvering up. Then again-

Jon manages to wriggle away from Spencer's grasping hands (which seem to have multiplied, or maybe that's just how much Jon doesn't actually want her to stop touching), and with a suggestion of "You should get naked now," over her shoulder, strides over to the corner of the lounge where their guitars and instruments are all neatly stacked. She's sort of spilling over the cups of her bra and her underwear is all pulled out of shape, and she should feel slightly ridiculous, but as she hears the sound of Spencer's clothes hitting the carpet behind her, all Jon feels is completely, perfectly wanted.

She gets what she needs in a matter of moments and turns back to find Spencer completely naked, leaning against the arm of the couch. A sight like that deserves a few minutes appreciative contemplation, and Jon does just that, before walking back over and gesturing for Spencer to hold out both her hands.

"Trust me," Jon says, and then wraps her guitar strap around Spencer's wrists, figure-eighting it until Spencer can't move them apart, even if the strap isn't precisely tied on.

"What are you thinking?" Spencer asks, and she's trying to sound calm, but there's enough of an edge to her voice that Jon can tell she's getting wound up, little muscle tremors running through her upper arms that are all about Spencer trying to maintain control and nothing to do with any physical strain from being bound like that.

Jon leans in, using her hips against Spencer's to hold her in place, arched back against the couch in a way that's really not going to be comfortable long, but then again Jon's not planning on trying to keep her like that long as it is, and says, "Stay still."

She reaches back behind herself to flick the fastening of her bra open (one-handed, maybe she's showing off a little; Spencer mostly just stares and looks piqued, because undressing Jon is one of Spencer's favorite activities ever), and then gets both hands on Spencer, palms curving just under her arms, and slides down her body, using the pressure of her thumbs and forefingers against Spencer's ribs and hips and thighs to control the speed until she's on her knees in front of Spencer, nudging her thighs further apart with the light touch of one hand.

Spencer just says "Fuck," and then "Oh fuck, _Jon_" a lot more loudly, and Jon can hear the faint rustle that is her guitar strap twisting as Spencer tries to move her hands and can't, feels fingers tangle into the hair at the top of her head, all uncoordinated from how they're bound as she licks at Spencer, tongue sliding easily along warm flesh, dipping just inside for a brief moment (it might not do much for Spencer, but Jon fucking loves how it feels), and then concentrating on running the very tip of her tongue in uneven patterns around Spencer's clit, alternating with sucking kisses. Jon is, if she says so herself (which she does; Jon doesn't do false modesty), pretty fucking good at giving head, and she's hardly on her knees for more than a couple of minutes before Spencer is going gratifyingly limp, shaking under her hands and mouth and coming apart.

Jon pulls away fast and just rests her head on Spencer's hip, breathing fast, breathing Spencer in, because going down on her gets Jon just as hot as it does Spencer, and she has a feeling it'll be a little while yet until she can massage enough fine motor control back into Spencer's hands to let her do anything like return the favor.

Besides, she really didn't do this to get herself off (again, it's going to be just a nice bonus), and the glassy satisfied look in Spencer's eyes is everything that Jon was hoping for, and she can't help but grin smugly as she unwinds the guitar strap from Spencer's wrists, thumbs digging into the pulse points.

"You're pleased with yourself," Spencer says, but she sounds hazy and pleasure-drugged, and Jon pretty much thinks that just means she wins at life.

"I have you, don't I?" Jon replies, and Spencer just pulls Jon in for a hard, dirty kiss and says "Any time you want me."

* * *


End file.
